1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cam motion machine. The invention also relates to a washer-spacer and a cam for such a machine, a weaving loom in which such a machine is installed, and a method of assembly of such a machine.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In the field of looms, cam motion machines are known that comprise a series of oscillating levers, with one lever for each heddle frame to be installed on the loom. Each oscillating lever is designed so that it can be coupled to one of the frames and equipped with two rollers that cooperate with the two tracks of a complementary cam driven in rotation by a shaft common to the machine. The cams must be installed on a drive shaft to which they are fixed in rotation by adherence under the effect of an axial force applied by appropriate tightening means, after these cams have been adjusted to be at specific angles with respect to each other as a function of the required machine.
Such a connection by adherence is sometimes insufficient to firmly fix the cams with respect to their drive shaft. Considering the performances required for modem cam motion machines, their rotation speeds are increasingly high to the extent that torques applied by follower rollers on the cams can offset the angle of the cams on this shaft, which causes maladjustment of the machine and lowers the manufacturing quality of the fabrics.